Shhh, Nobody Knows But Us
by Itshannaaa
Summary: Sequel to "Jealous Much?" Chloe, Beca, Aubrey, and Jesse accept the secret agent job. They make new friends, risk their lives, and Jesse picks Beca or Aubrey.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a month since they had become secret agents and they still haven't been asked to go to base. In fact, they have never even seen the base or even know where it's at. They just kept goin with their lives. Beca and Aubrey were still friends but they tried to avoid Jesse. He still hasn't said who he liked best so they gave up on him and moved on, until today.

Beca was sittin in her dorm workin on a new track then her cellphone rang. "Hello?" "Hello is this Beca Mitchel?" "Yes? Who is this?" "This is Agent Smith we need you, Chloe Beale, Aubrey Posen, and Jesse Swanson to come to the base as soon as possible." "Ok but we don't know where the base is.." "No problem ill send you the address but the message will delete itself after it has been opened." "Ok thank you." "Anytime see you then Ms. Mitchell." "Ok see you then."

She hung up and called Chloe and Aubrey. "Hello?" Chloe said. "Hey put it on speaker I need to talk to you and Aubrey." "Ok?" "Hey Beca!" Aubrey said. "Hey! Ok so I just got a call form agent Smith and he said that he needs us at base ASAP!" "But we don't know where it's at." Chloe said. "I know he is sending me the address." "Oh ok. Who's gonna tell Jesse?" Chloe said. "I guess I will." Beca said. "Ok good luck!" Chloe said. "Thanks and lets meet at my car in 5 minutes!" "Ok see you then!" They said. They hung up and Beca called Jesse.

He didn't answer. She tried again. He still didn't answer but she left him a message. "Hey Jesse it's Beca please pick up! It's important! It involves our job!" Jesse was sittin inn his room watchin a movie and heard the message. He got up took his phone and called her back. Beca saw that Jesse was callin back. She picked up. "Hello?" "Hey you called about our job?" "Yes agent smith said he needs us at base ASAP! So meet me at my car in 5 minutes! Hurry!" She hung up and ran to her car and saw Aubrey and Chloe waitin. "Hey guys you ready?" Beca asked. They nodded. "Where's Jesse?" Aubrey asked. "He should be.." Before she could finish Jesse walked up. "I'm here! Lets go!" They got in the car and drove away.

When they pulled up they saw this small two story building. They thought they were at the wrong place but then they saw a man in a black suit at a window on the first floor. Beca parked the car and they walked up the sidewalk. "State your name and business." "Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale, Aubrey Posen, and Jesse Swanson. We were requested to come by Agent Smith." He opened the door and said follow me.

He took them to a back room that didn't have anything but a bookshelf. He picked up a book that said "Secret Passages for Dummies." When he opened it the book was hallowed out and a blue button was in the middle. He pushed it and the bookcase went down under the floor and it opened up to another room that was solid white and had a safe knob for the door across from the bookcase. They walked to it and he put in the special code and the door opened. Behind the wall was a HUGE room! It had a bunch of men in black suits walkin around and women in black dresses or black pants and black shirt with black boots.

There was a lot of black in that solid white room. There were so many gadgets around there. They felt out of place. "Wow! This place is huge!" Beca said. They all nodded. "This way." The man said. They kept walkin and he took them to an elevator and pushed the level 4 button. There was 10 buttons so the small 2 story building on the outside turned into a 10 story building on the inside! They walked in a room on the 4th floor that had a sign that said "Agent Smith." "Here you go." The man said. He opened the door and let them in. Agent Smith was sittin at his desk with a touch screen computer with a keyboard. It was very high-tech.

"Hello, kids" "Hello Agent Smith." They all said. "Come in sit sit." They sat in the 4 chairs in front of his desk. "So what did you need Agent Smith sir?" Jesse asked. "Oh yes I've got a mission for you guys." Their eyes lit up and they were gettin excited. "Now don't get to excited. Before you can you must go through training, and to help you through it we have gotten you some assistants/guides/counselor." Then four girls walked in.

"Chloe I would like you to meet your assistant Hanna." "Hello Hanna." "Hello Chloe." They smiled at each other and Agent Smith continued. "Beca I would like you to meet Krista." "Hello Krista." "Hello Beca." They smiled and he continued. "Aubrey I would like you to meet your assistant Anna." "Hello Anna." "Hi Ms Aubrey." They smiled and he continued. "And last but not least Jesse I would like you to meet your assistant Manna." "Hello Manna." "Hello Mr. Jesse." He winked at her and she smiled and Agent Smith continued.

"Ok so now that we know everybody you guys will have to stay at the base for a little while. We sent notes to all of your teachers so you are excused. You all have to share a room with your assistant except Jesse and Manna. Manna you can stay with either Beca and Krista or Chloe and Hanna or Aubrey and Anna." "She can stay with us right Anna?" Aubrey said. "Of course" Anna said. "Ok then it's settled. Jesse you get your own room and Manna will be with Aubrey and Anna. There is now 2 beds in your room. Ok now can you take them to their rooms?" He said lookin at the man in the black suit at the door. The man nodded and said follow me. "Thank you again sir." Chloe said. He nodded and the man took them to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

Their rooms were all in one hallway on the 8th floor. Chloe's and Hanna's rooms were the first one in the hallway on the left and then Becas and Kristas room was right beside theirs. Jesses was across from Chloe's and Hanna's and Aubrey's, Anna's, and Mannas was across from Becas and Kristas. Their rooms were so high tech that they could plug in a computer what they wanted their rooms to look like and it would happen!

Chloe and Hanna wanted a turquoise room with matching bed sheets. "Isn't it gorgeous, Hanna?" "Yes I love it! This was probably my dream room! Oh and do you mind if I get some posters?" "Sure! Of who?" "Well I went to this aca-pella competition earlier this year and this group called The Barden Bellas sung and I fell in love with their music and them! I didn't get to see them because I was pretty much in the back row but I still love their music!" Chloe's mouth got wide open! "You're probably not gonna believe this but that was me! I mean I was in the Barden Bellas!" "Are you serious?! I'm sharin a room with a Barden Bella?!" Chloe nodded. "Omg! I'm so happy!" Chloe smiled and gave Hanna a hug. "Did you really like the performance?" "Nope." "Oh.." Chloe said feelin disappointed. "I loved it!" Hanna said jumpin up and down. "So you don't mind me hangin up the poster do you?" "Of course not!" "Yay!" Hanna went over to the computer and put in Barden Bellas poster. Next thing you know there was a poster of the Barden Bellas above Hanna's bed and sure enough there was Chloe in the front. "Wow I still can't believe this!" "Me either I never thought our music meant that much to anybody!" "Oh trust me it does!" Chloe smiled. "So is that Beca and Aubrey?" Hanna asked pointing at them. Chloe nodded. "Wow." Hanna got up walked over to Chloe held out a piece of paper, a pen, and he phone and said, "Chloe can i have your autograph and a picture?" Chloe laughed and smiled and said, "Why of course Hanna." She winked signed the paper and took a picture with Hanna. Hanna set the picture as her phone wallpaper. "Let me see it." Chloe said. Hanna handed her, her phone and Chloe sent the picture to her phone. "Now I have your number and you have mine." Chloe said smilin. Chloe set that picture as her wallpaper. Then Hanna came up to her and hugged her and they started unpacking.

Next door Beca and Krista were decorating their room. They decided to make their room purple with matching bed sheets. "So Krista how old are you?" "13." "Oh wow your pretty young to be workin on this secret agent stuff." "I know my dad wanted me to do something productive with my life so he called his friend and got me this job." "Oh wow" "Yea it's not that bad. I mean its kinda fun." Krista said smilin. Beca laughed. "Is that how old the rest of the girls are?" "Yes I think so." "Oh that's cool. How long have y'all been workin here?" "I started a year ago, and they all started a month or 2 after me." "Oh ok so y'all have already had y'all's training?" "Yep" Beca smiled. "So um do you mind if I hang up a poster of a taco? I know it's weird but I love Taco Bell." Beca said. "Oh no it's fine. I love Taco Bell! It's my favorite restaurant ever!" "Mine too! We need to go together some time!" "Yea that would be great!" They smiled and Beca found a poster of a Dorito taco and hung it up. "Perfect!" Krista said. Beca smiled. "So do you like to sing?" Krista asked. "Oh I love it! I especially love to mix songs! It's like my passion!" "Oh that's cool. I did a little singin in my spare time too!" "Oh really? What's your favorite song?" "Um I like Titanium by David Guetta! I love that song it speaks to me!" "No way! That's mine too!" "That's crazy!" Beca laughed. "So what else you wanna add to the room?" "Um I've always wanted like a flat screen tv and a mini fridge and a stereo system and..." Before she could finish Beca interrupted her, "Woah now one at a time." Beca walked over to the computer and got the tv and it went where they could both see it, got the mini fridge in the corner, and the stereo system on their dresser. "Is that it?" Beca asked. "One more thing." She walked over to the computer and typed in popcorn machine and it appeared beside the fridge. "Perfect!" Krista said. Beca laughed and nodded. "I think we are done now let's unpack!"

Across from Beca and Krista was Aubrey, Anna, and Manna. They decided to make their room pink with matching bed sheets. "So it doesn't bother you that there is 3 of us in here right?" Aubrey asked the girls. "Of course not! 3x the fun!" Anna said. Manna nodded. "So Manna how did you get your name? It's so... Unique!" Aubrey asked. "We'll my aunts names were Mary and Anna and they were twins but they died in a car crash when they were 8 and my mom loved them and missed them a lot so she combined their names into one and got Manna. I'm not complaining I actually like it it's difference just like me!" "I love that you don't care that your different! A bunch of people try to act like somebody they're not and I don't like it!" "Me either!" "So Anna what do you like to do?" "We'll I like to sing and draw and most of all I love fashion!" "Me too! I like to dress people up! In fact when I was younger I would make my little cousins let me dress them up and put on a fashion show!" "Ha I would do that to my little brothers!" They all started laughing. They got to know each other a little bit more. "Ok ok so Anna what's the most embarrassing thing you have don't go somebody?" Aubrey asked. "We'll one time I made a bet with one of my friends and she lost so she had to walk around the block five times like a lost puppy in a carrot suit! It was hilarious!" They all busted out laughin. "This has been great but I think we need to finish decoratin our room and unpacking." Manna said. "I agree." Aubrey said with tears Rollin down her face from laughin so hard! They added a few posters of Bruno Mars, Carly Rae Jepson, and a few other singers. They also added some cool lamps to tie the place together. Then they started to unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

Next door to Aubrey and them was Jesse. He was the only one without a roommate. Maybe that was a good thing he thought. He decided to make his room dark green with bed sheets that matched. He hung posters of famous movies like The Breakfast Club, E.T. , Jaws, and Star Wars. The breakfast club. That reminded him of Beca.

Beca. He had screwed up. He led both Aubrey and Beca on. And he still doesn't know which one he likes better. He hadn't talked to them since the movies so he really had no excuse to why he didn't know yet. He kept thinkin that they moved on and he shouldn't call either of them and apologize it wouldn't matter cause they moved on. They moved on. Those words haunted him. He really liked both of them but he knew he could only have one. But which one?

The beautiful funny amazing dj that had a great personality when you got to know her and the one he fell in love with and tried so hard to get for almost a year. Or the one that he always thought was a stick in the mud but was beautiful and funny and smart and was not as bad as he thought when he got closer to her and had only been likin her for a few months. They were both amazing girls. But now he probably wouldn't get either. And he couldn't tell one of them because he knew they told each other everything because they were so close now because of what he had done.

Then he got an idea. Maybe Chloe would at least hear him out before she shut the door in his face. "Worth a shot." He said to himself. He decided to talk to her in her room as soon as training was over tomorrow.

The next mornin they woke up at 6:30 and there was breakfast on their table in their rooms. There was some biscuits with gravy, bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. "Woah." Chloe said as she saw the food. "I don't think I've seen this much food since I was living with my parents and even then it wasn't often." Hanna laughed. "You get used to it but you don't eat as much as you think you would."

In the next room Beca woke up and saw the food. Her eyes got wide. Krista laughed at her. "I can see you're not used to this much food!" "Nope I'm not. I don't think eat big breakfasts. I eat pop tarts and crackers." "College life?" "My life." They laughed.

Aubrey had just woken up to see Manna and Anna diggin into their breakfast. "Couldn't wait on me?" Aubrey said laughin. "Sorry." Anna said smilin and laughin. "We were hungry!" Manna said. "I see that. As long as you saved me some!" Aubrey said laughin. "Who would've guessed that sharin a room with 2 13 year olds would be so much fun?!" Aubrey asked laughin her head off as she watched Manna and Anna stuff their mouths with eggs.

Jesse had to eat his breakfast all alone. He wasn't used to the big meals either but he always had Benji to keep him company while they ate toast or pop tarts. He was still thinkin about what to say to Chloe later. "Hey Chloe, my buddy, we need to talk!" "Chloe come talk to me please!" "Hey Chloe can I talk to you in private?" All these options kept goin through his mind. What about Hanna? If he could somehow get her to answer the door and let him in he would have a bigger chance of talkin to Chloe. Then he could ask Hanna if he could talk to Chloe alone and surely she would leave. It was worth a shot. Now all he had to do is wait till that time.

After everyone had ate they got ready. The guides or assistants had to match their partners. Chloe and Hanna had on blue shirts that had Hakuna Matata written on it in yellow and black knee knocker sweats. Beca and Krista had on purple shirts that said Stay Strong on them in white and grey knee knocker sweats. Aubrey and Anna had pink shirts that said DOnt quIT written on them in red with white knee knocker sweats. While Jesse and Manna had on black shirts that said just do it with the Nike symbol on it in white with black sweatpants. All of their girls had their hair in a high pony tail.

The guides were mainly there for moral support. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. It's time to start training!" A voice said from the hallway. They all ran in the hallway and saw the man in the suit that took them to their rooms standing out there. "Follow me." He said. They didn't question him they just followed. He took them to a room with an obstacle course.

There was a spot where people could sit and watch and sittin there was a girl that looked about 12 and Agent Smith. "Why are there a bunch of small kids workin here?" Beca asked Krista. "I'm not sure. I guess because you can trust us cause we can't drive yet." "That's a good point." They laughed quietly. When they got over there Agent Smith stood up and said, "Welcome to your first day of training! This is Ms. Steph. She is gonna be you're trainer today and maybe even tomorrow. It depends on how far you get today! You will have multiple course to get you ready for your job! You have to take each course and you must finish one to start another. So sometimes you will be behind or in front of your fellow colleagues." He said pointing at each of them. "Now as you can see you have assistants but they are more like your guides. They want to be your friends so they can help you through this time with us. And some courses have different trainers. Yours today is Steph. They're all yours Steph. " Agent Smith said. "Welcome to training!" Steph said. "Let's get started!"


	4. Chapter 4

Steph started to explain the course. "Ok first you must run around here to the tires. Then you have to go between each pole in a zig-zag line. Then you go over to this step ladder and jump between the steps. Then go to the net and crawl under it. I know it's not much but you have to do it 3 times and each time you can't mess up or you have to start over and you must finish in under 20 minutes. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Ok now your guides will tell you what to do again if you forget and will give you support by tellin you what you're doin wrong or just to give you encouragement. They will also be timin you. Now first up will be Jesse and Manna! Once you get past the first part then Aubrey and Anna will go then after they get past it then Chloe and Hanna then Beca and Krista. Everyone understand?" They nodded again. "Ok let's begin!"

A whistle blew and Jesse started. "Let's go Jesse! You got this!" Manna would scream at him. He did good at the tires and was headin to the poles. Then Aubrey started. "Aubrey you got this! Your doin great!" Anna would scream at her. Aubrey got past the tires good almost fell once but still made it.

Next was Chloe. She had been nervous the whole time. She wanted to impress them. She was pretty sure everyone does but she wasn't the athletic one. Even Aubrey was more athletic than her. Aubrey had played volleyball growin up. Chloe was always in the stands cheerin her best friend on. Now it was her turn. So far Hanna had been a great support! Lets see if she would still support me if I mess up... She thought. "Here goes nothin.." She mumbled under her breath." But before she could go Hanna grabbed her arm and said, "Chloe. I have faith in you. You can do this. I'll support you through it! You ready?" Chloe nodded almost cryin. Nobody had ever said that to her before. She was ready. She was off! "Come on Chloe! You got this! Keep goin! There's nothin to it! Keep goin!" Hanna would yell at Chloe. Chloe made it through swiftly and felt proud of herself! Hanna was proud too!

Then Beca and Krista was next! Beca figured if Chloe and Aubrey could do it so could she! She took off! "Let's go Beca! Lets go!" Krista would say over and over again! She made it through without tripping. Then they went to the next part.

They started the zig zag part. Jesse messed up once because he missed a pole so he had to start that part over again. He was embarrassed but Manna helped him through it. "Come on Jesse! Don't worry about it! Everybody makes mistakes! You just gotta keep goin!" He smiled every time she would help him. Those girls are really good at supporting them! He thought.

Next Aubrey was worried about messing up after she saw Jesse mess up. "Aubrey you got this! Don't worry about Jesse! He messed up that doesn't mean you will! Come on girl you got this!" Anna screamed at Aubrey. Aubrey was thinkin the same thing as Jesse! "These girls are really good at their job!" She thought. She started that part. Everything went well but she almost messed up by missing a pole but Anna told her not to skip that one so she didn't.

Chloe was next. She had a little more faith in her self after finishing the first part. "Come on Chloe!" Hanna said. Chloe smiled. Then Hanna started singin Hakuna Matata since that was what their shirt said. "It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem free philosophy. HAKUNA MATATA!" She screamed. Chloe was laughin hard! But she still made it through that part. Apparently the singin and laughin helped! She didn't even make a little mistake! They were proud. Chloe was still laughing her head off and Hanna was still singin and wasn't gonna stop until she finished.

Next was Beca. Beca was laughin at Chloe and Hanna. Hanna sounded hilarious and Chloe's facial expressions was even more hilarious! Ok now focus Beca she thought. Krista was talkin to her. "Beca you got this girl! Ain't nothin to it! Crush this part!" Beca smiled. She really liked Krista. She was so nice and understood her. Beca took off! "Beca come on now! You got this! One mistake can't bring you down! You're on fire!" Krista screamed. Beca laughed because she knew Krista was referring to the Alicia Keys song "That Girl is on Fire." Beca made it through it like a breeze. Now off to the next part!


	5. Chapter 5

Next was jumping over the steps on the step ladder. Jesse thought it would be a piece of cake! He was fixin to jump when Manna said, "Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump jump on it!" He started laughin so hard! He about fell over but Manna hollered at him, "Jesse pay attention! You have to jump not fall!" He laughed then started jumpin over the steps. He made it past that part still laughin it kept goin.

Aubrey heard what Manna said and was laughin. "What was with these girls and singin?!" She thought. Anna was laughin too! Aubrey remembered that it was her turn to jump the steps. She started jumpin and was halfway through it when Anna said, "Aubrey! Don't stop believin!" Aubrey started laughin. She bout fell on her face when Anna said, "Aubrey keep your head in the game! You gotta keep your head in the game!" Aubrey was still laughin but somehow made it through without falling from laughing so had!

Chloe was next. She realized that all 4 girls had amazing voices! She wanted to find out more about them, but first she had to complete this course! She started jumpin and she was expecting Hanna to sing but instead she said, "Chloe come on! You can do this! There's nothin to it!" She said it so serious too! Chloe was surprised. She thought that Hanna would sing everything but the serious side of her but she liked how she knew when to kid around and when to be serious. Chloe knew Hanna was a good friend.

Beca saw Chloe's reaction and knew she was surprised. Now Beca wouldn't know what to expect from Krista. Beca started jumpin and Krista watched her closely. She didn't say a word so she wouldn't distract Beca. It didn't take Beca that long to finish so she got through it like a breeze. When she finished Krista said, "Beca that was great! Good job! But watch your feet next time! It almost got stuck!" Krista smiled. Beca felt loved! Now she was really impressed with these girls! You never knew what they would say or when they would say it!

Last part of the course. Crawling under the net. Jesse wasn't worried. Growing up he would crawl under gates to run away from cops, mad grownups, and dangerous dogs. Lets just say he had a big brother who liked to get into trouble. He was crawling under the net and Manna was tellin him to watch his footwork. He listened and when he got out she hugged him and said, "You did it!" He smiled and ran back to the beginning to do it all over again two more times. Manna was supporting him through both times and he finished with a time of 15:36. Him and Manna were excited!

When Aubrey went under the net her foot got stuck. She almost started to freak out but got it unstuck and kept goin! The whole time Anna was shouting," Aubrey you're stuck! Get unstuck or you ain't gonna make it!" Aubrey wanted to laugh but she was right. She got through it and her and Anna high fived and she did the course two more times. She finished with a time of 16:17.

Chloe didn't have any problems with the net. She thought it was the easiest part of the course. Mainly because she used to play hid and seek with her sisters and you had to be able to fit anywhere because havin 5 other sisters you would have to race to find a spot. She always hid under the beds. The other girls couldn't fit but Chloe was the youngest and smallest so she could fit. There was a lot of beds so she would pick a different one every time so she wouldn't give away her spot. Hanna was doin a little cheer to support Chloe. "Ready!0? Ok! Bang bang choo choo train. Come on Chloe do your thing. Get um get um get um get um! Got um got um got um got um! Uh and let it roll!" Chloe was laughin when she got out from under the net. Hanna gave her a hug and said " Now just two more times! You got this!" Chloe smiled and took off and did it two more times. She finished with a time of 14:30.

Beca heard Hanna and was fixin to laugh but realized she had to crawl under the net. "Let's go Beca let's go!" Krista was yellin! Beca was smilin while she was crawling under the net. She liked the things Krista did to support her! She was havin fun! Beca got out of the net Krista ran up to her and hugged her and Beca went and did the course two more times. Beca finished with a time of 15:13. She felt great! Now it was time for all of them and their guides to have a supper to celebrate them finishing the course.

Everybody went back to their rooms to shower for the dinner. When Chloe and Hanna got in their rooms Chloe took a shower first. Hanna was goin through old family pictures she brought with her. She really missed her family. She hadn't seen them in over 3 months ever since her dad started workin here and got her a job then he left on an important mission that lasted almost a year. She really missed him too.

Hanna heard Chloe get out of the shower. She tried to hide her pictures before Chloe got out but it didn't work. "Hey what are you doin?" Chloe asked walkin out of the bathroom. "Oh nothing.." "Oh ok well bathroom is all yours." "Thanks." Hanna said smilin. She grabbed her clothes and went to take a shower. Chloe was really nosey and wanted to find out what Hanna was lookin at. She went to where Hanna hid her stuff and pulled it out and started lookin at it. They were pictures of Hanna when she was little. She was so cute! Chloe thought. She saw her with two younger boys. They must be her brothers she thought. Then she saw a picture of Hanna and a older man. She looked on the back of it and it said Been gone since 1-03-13. That was earlier this year. Chloe guessed that was probably her dad. She thought.

She was comin up with scenarios about where her dad my be. Dead? War? She was goin to find out. Just then she heard a knock on the door. It was Jesse. "Jesse what do you want?" Chloe asked. "Before you shut the door in my face just hear me out." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You got 5 minutes." "Thank you!" He said smilin. He walked in her room and sat down.

Next door Aubrey had just got out of the shower and Anna was takin one now. "So Manna what are you goin to wear?" "We'll I was thinkin about these jeans with this shirt." She laid out a pair of blue jeans and a plain blue shirt with a white tank top. "Cute!" Aubrey said. "So Aubrey what are you goin to wear?" "Umm probably these blur jeans and this white shirt with a pink heart on it." "That's adorable! But you might need to get the her off of it first!" "Oh wow I guess my cat got on it at home. I went home and got it before I came here." "You got a cat?!" "Yes his name is Fluffy and I've had him since I was a little girl!" "I've always wanted a cat!" Manna said. Aubrey laughed. Then Anna walked out of the bathroom and Manna went in there and took a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca and Krista were in their room. "So Beca, you wanna take a shower first or me?" "You can." "Ok I won't be long. And I must warn you I like to sing in the shower so if you hear a dieing horse. That's me." Beca laughed. Krista grabbed her clothes and went to take her shower. Beca heard humming from the bathroom. Krista did like to sing in the shower. "I'm bulletproof nothin to lose fire awayy fire awayy..." Krista sang. "Wow" Beca thought. She thought that was amazing! She knew every word to that song. Then she remembered the time Chloe walked in on her in the bathroom when she was singin that song. Beca laughed to herself. The college days.

Suddenly Beca caught herself singin along to Krista. Krista heard something and stopped singin. Beca wondered why she quit. Then she hard the water stop. Beca pretended that she was doing something to keep her busy when Krista walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing some blue jeans with a lace pink shirt and a white tank top. "Wow you look great!" Beca said. "Thanks! So bathroom is all yours now!" "Thanks!" Beca got her clothes and went to take her shower. She couldn't help but sing Titanium. "Ricochet you take your aim fire away fire away.." Krista heard Beca sing and her mouth dropped.

Her voice was beautiful! Krista had to sing along. She stood by the door and started singin. When Beca heard Krista singin she smiled and sang louder. They finished the song and Beca realized she was still iin the shower. So she finished takin it and put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom. She was wearin something similar to Krista but her laced shirt was blue with a black tank top. "You look so pretty!" Krista said. "Thanks! So I couldn't help but hear you sing with me in the shower." Krista started to blush. "You heard that?" "Yes I did and by the way you have an amazing voice!" "Aww thanks! So you ready to go to the dinner?" "Yep! I'll just text Chloe and Aubrey and them and tell them to meet us there." "Ok!" They smiled grabbed their bags and walked out.

"Jesse seriously what do you want to talk about?" Chloe asked him. "Look. I know you and Aubrey and Beca are still mad at me but your the only one that will take the time to at least hear me out. So will you?" "You got 5 minutes." "Ok thank you." "You better hurry." "Ok so I need your help. I've made up my decision on who I like more but I'm not sure if she likes me back." "Which one?" "Beca." "Seriously? Why didn't you just stay with her when y'all were datin?" "I don't know. I screwed up. I know. But I thought I had feelings for Aubrey and I still kinda do but I feel me and Beca have more in common." "So what does this have to do with me?"

"We'll I was hopin you could talk to Beca and see how she feels about me?" "I guess I could." "Thank you! But just please don't tell her or Aubrey that I asked you to do this or that I like Beca." "Ok ill try not to tell them but I can't promise you I can hold this secret in for a long time." "Ok hopefully Beca feels the same way and it won't be a big secret for long."

"Well times up. Thanks for visiting Casa De Chloe and Hanna. Come back when you can stay longer." Chloe said pushing Jesse out the door and slamming the door in his face. Hanna walked out of the bathroom in a outfit similar to Chloe's. Hanna had on blue jeans, a blue vintage shirt with flowers on it and black flats. Chloe had on a yellow vintage shirt with flowers on it and grey flats. They liked to match for some reason.

"So who was at the door? I heard it slam." Chloe didn't know whether to tell her or not. But hey he didn't say she couldn't tell Hanna. She just couldn't tell Aubrey and Beca. "It was Jesse." "Oh what did he want?" Chloe told her the whole story startin from chuckles. "Oh wow. There's a lot goin on." "Tell me about it. You wanna help me talk to Beca?" "Sure! Why not?!"

"Great! Oh and by the way bein the nosey girl that I am I saw those pictures." "Oh you did?" "Yes. And I know this ain't none of my business but what happened to your dad?" "Oh yea he got me this job about a year ago because he worked here then he had to go on a year long mission. And I haven't seen him since." "Oh I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it." Hanna said smilin. Chloe smiled. "Shall we go to the diner?" "We shall." They locked arms and walked out the door.

"We'll that went well.." Jesse thought to himself. He went and took a shower and got ready. He wore blue jeans and a plaid button up shirt. He thought he looked quite handsome. He looked I nthe mirror one last time and left. Chloe and Hanna were almost there when they heard someone holler their names. "Chloe! Hanna! Wait up!" It was Beca and Krista. "Hey guys!" Chloe said as they walked up to them. "Y'all look cute all matchy and stuff!" Krista said. "Thanks so do y'all!" Hanna said.

They walked up to a two door room with a big table in the middle. "Shall we?" Beca asked motioning in the room. "We shall." They said together. There was cards by each seat that said where to sit. At the end of the table was Agent Smith and at the other end was Steph. On the left side was Krista, Beca, Jesse, Manna then on the right side was Hanna in front of Krista, then Chloe, Aubrey, then Anna. Bace walked over to her seat and saw Jesse was beside her.

"This is gonna be awkward..." Beca mouthed to Chloe. "Sorry... Wish I could do something.." Chloe mouthed back. Beca smiled. They sat down and Aubrey, Anna, and Manna walked through the door followed by Jesse. They found their seats and Jesse saw he was beside Beca. He was happy but kinda scared. They sat and Agent Smith and Steph walked in.

They sat at their seats and Agent Smith said, "Welcome. Congrats on finishing your first day of training! You all did well! So here is a dinner to celebrate how good y'all did!" He picked up his glass and said, "Cheers to one day down and more to come!" They picked up their glasses and said "Cheers!" Then waiters came out with their food. There was ham, turkey, steak, mashed potatoes, rolls & a lot more than they could eat. They all started to dig in. Then Jesse made sure Beca wasn't lookin and tried to get Chloe's attention. When he did he mouthed, "Did you talk to Beca?" "No! It's just been 20 minutes!" Chloe mouthed back. Jesse realized that and started eatin again.


	7. Chapter 7

Everybody finished their main course so the waiters brought out the dessert. There was all different kinds of pies. Apple, pumpkin, chocolate, etc. There was also some cakes and ice cream. Of course Hanna, Krista, Anna, and Manna started eatin as soon as the food was sat on the table. Chloe was laughin at Hanna's ice cream mustache. "What are you laughin at Chloe?" She couldn't stop laughin long enough to answer so she inted at her mustache. Hanna grabbed a napkin and started laughin.

Beca and Krista were fightin about which type of pie was better. "Apple!" Beca said. "No chocolate!" "Apple!" "Chocolate!" "Apple!" "Chocolate!" "Apple!" "Chocolate!" "Girls girls calm down! Beca you get the apple pie and Krista you get the chocolate pie!" Aubrey said tryin to get them to calm down. Anna was laughin at Aubrey fail. "Apple!" "Chocolate!" "Apple!" "Chocolate!" "Pumpkin!" Manna shouted. Everybody looked at her.

"What? I wanted to be a part of it." Everybody laughed even Aubrey. "Ok ok attention!" Agent Smith said standing up and hitting his glass with his spoon. Everybody got quiet. "I just wanted to say thank you for comin and bein apart of this agency." The waiters started to get the plates when everybody was finished. Everybody got up and walked to their rooms. Before Beca went into her room chloe yelled at her.

"Hey Beca! Why don't you and Krista come over in a few!" "Ok sounds great! We will be over in 5!" "Ok wear your pjs!" Chloe said smilin. Beca walked in her room and told Krista they were goin over to Chloe's and Hanna's. "Sounds fun!" They put on their pjs. Beca had on some soft blue pajama pants with music notes on them and a blue tank top. Krista had on soft purple pants with blue polka dots on them and a purple tank top. "Let's go!" Beca said. They walked out of their room and went to Chloe's bringing pillows with them.

"Hey Hanna I hope you don't mind but I invited Beca and Krista over to do that thing." "It's not a problem! Maybe it will be fun!" "Maybe. Lets put our pjs on and set out some snacks." "Ok." Hana put on some soft pink Minnie Mouse pj pants with a white t-shirt. Chloe had on some soft red Mickey Mouse pj pants with a black t-shirt. "Why are we always matching?" Chloe asked. "I have no idea but its weird and cool and the same time!" "Yes it is!"

They laughed and set out the snacks and drinks. There was pretzels, Cheetos, and other chips with water, tea, and some soft drinks. They didn't put out much since they just got finished eatin. They heard a knock on the door and Chloe went to answer it. She expected it to be Beca and Krista but it was Jesse. "Jesse what are you doin here?" "Did you talk to Beca!?" "No not yet Jesse but she is comin over in a few minutes and ill talk to her then! Now leave before she shows up and suspects something!" Chloe slammed the door in his face. He turned around and walked to his room.

He was fixin to shut the door when he saw Beca and Krista leave their room. They didn't notice him. He just stared at how beautiful Beca was. With her hair pulled back perfectly and the way that blue suits her eyes. He wanted her. She knocked on Chloe's door and Chloe answered. Chloe gave them both a hug and Beca and Krista walked in. Chloe was fixin to until she saw me. "Jesse I got this don't worry." She mouthed to him and winked before she went in and shut the door behind her. He trusted her so he shut his door and got ready for bed.

"Lets party!" Chloe said shutting the door. Everyone laughed. "So what y'all wanna do first?" Beca asked. This was Chloe's opportunity to ask Beca. "Truth or dare!" Chloe shouted. Everyone smiled and said sure! "Ok Beca you first! Truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Rebel? Ok I dare you to call a random number and ask them random questions." "Let's do it! Hand me a phone!" She started to dial a random number. Someone picked up.

"Hello? This is Sabrina." "Hello Ms. Sabrina this is Beca Mitchell a student from Barden University and I was wonderein if you could answer a few questions for me please?" "Sure why not." "What is your favorite color?" "Blue?" "Is that the color of your room?" "No?" "Why not? Your favorite color should be the color of your room." "Ok?" "Do you have anything blue?" "Yes." "What?" "Shoes, shirts, jeans." "That's cool. Is your phone case blue?" "Yes" "Woohoo! Congrats!" "Why?" "You won!" "What did I win?!" "A chance to win money! But you must answer one question." "Yes?" "Is your refrigerator running?" "No actually. I'm waitin on a guy to fix it." "Oh. I'm sorry that is not thecorrect answer! Sorry! Thanks for participating!" Beca hung up.

They all were laughing really hard now. There was tears comin out of everybody's eyes. "Ok ok my turn.." Chloe said. "Hanna ask me." "Ok Chloe truth or dare?" "Dare!" "I dare you to do what you were supposed to do." Beca and Krista were confused but Chloe knew what she was talkin about. "Do I have to right now?" Chloe asked. "Do what?" Beca asked. But they ignored her. "Yes Chloe. The sooner you do it the sooner it's gonna be over." "Ok fine Beca I have to ask you a important question." Beca was really confused now. "Yes Chloe?"


	8. Chapter 8

Beca was kinda worried and Chloe was nervous. "Beca. I have to ask you a question." "What is it Chloe?" "Ok here it goes. Jesse asked me to talk to you." "Chloe I don't wanna hear this crap." "Come on Beca just hear me out." "Fine." "Thank you. Ok so recently Jesse came and talked to me. He told me who he liked more." "Oh so after a month he makes up his mind?!" Beca was gettin annoyed. "I know. But he said that he liked you Beca. I mean really likes you. He feels y'all have more things in common." Beca rolled her eyes. "Beca. How do you feel about this?" "We'll I know for sure that he is a jerk and he hasn't even apologized to me or Aubrey. And it's gonna take a lot more than a 'message' for me to even trust him again!"

At that time Beca was in Chloe's face shouting. "Woah. Beca. Calm down." Chloe said pushing her back into her seat. "I'm sorry Chloe. I know he just asked you to do it and you're to nice to say no. I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment." "Don't worry about it." Chloe said smilin.

"Ok so now that that's over let's watch a movie!" Krista said. "What movie?" Chloe asked. "How about Toy Story?!" Hanna suggested. They laughed. "What? I'm still a kid." Hanna said really childish. They laughed and were all for it. They sat on the beds and watched the movie. By the time the movie was over everyone was asleep but Beca. She needed to do something. Something important that couldn't wait another minute. She had to think of a way to get up without wakin anybody up. Krista fell asleep on her shoulder so she had to be extra careful. She lifted up her head very carefully grabbed a pillow nearby and put it where her shoulder was. Then she walked out the door.

Jesse wasn't asleep. He couldn't sleep. He was to busy thinkin about what Beca might say. He got up and got him a glass of water. Then he heard. Knock on the door. He was suprised. It was like 1 in the morning. He opened the door. "Beca?" "Hey Jesse we need to talk." "Come on in." Beca walked in. "Would you like a drink?" "No I'm good thanks." "Would you like a seat?" "No this is gonna be short and sweet." "Ok." Jesse was worried. "What's up?"

PPL"Chloe told me about what you said and all I have to say is you got some nerve to do that! I cared about you and Aubrey even cared about you and instead of breaking one heart you broke two! And I can't believe you took a month to make a decision and you expect me to come and fall on the ground and praise you for pickin me! Well listen here I'm not like most girls. I ain't gonna come crawling back like nothing happened! You lost my trust Jesse and its gonna take a lot more to get it back." Beca was finally finished. She felt good to get that off her chest.

Jesse was speechless. He stood up. "Look Beca I know you're not like most girls. That why I like you. And I knew you probably moved on and didn't wanna talk to me again but I can't hide my feelings for you." He kept gettin closer to Beca. Beca didn't notice till he was just inches away. "I really like you Beca and I will do anything to earn your trust and be apart of your life." He was really close now. Beca looked into his eyes and was hypnotized. She jut stood there lookin into his eyes. He knew what she was doin and if he wanted to make a move now was his chance. He leaned in and kissed her. Beca felt chills runnin through her body. He touched her cheek and she snapped back into reality. She pulled away. Jesse smiled. She looked into his eyes one more time before running out. "Beca wait!" He said tryin to grab her hand. But he missed. She ran back to Chloe's room crying.

He screwed up. He really screwed up. He moved to fast. She wasn't ready. He lost his only chance. Beca ran into the room cryin. She slammed the door forgetting they were all asleep. She slid down to the floor with her face in her knees. "Beca?" Crap. She thought. "Yes Chloe?" "What are you doin in the floor...? Crying...?" Beca didn't say anything. She just sat there. "Beca? What's wrong?" Beca still didn't answer. Chloe got out of bed waking Hanna up and she picked up Beca and sat her on the bed.

"Beca wants wrong?" "I went and seen Jesse.." She said between sobs. "Oh.. What happened?" "We'll I told him off like I was goin to but then he started sayin why he liked me and how he wasn't gonna give up on me and I looked into his eyes and got caught up in the moment and..." "And...?" "We kissed..." "Get out of here!" Hanna said. She was gettin into the story. "Beca. Are you ok?" Chloe asked. "I... I don't know. I thought I was over him and it would be hard for me to like him again but that kiss... It sent chills and I don't know.. It's just nothin I've experienced before..." She was cryin even harder now.

Chloe didn't know what to say so Krista who had just woke up said, "Beca it sounds like you like Jesse." "No no it can't be. I'm over him." "Maybe you're not." Chloe said. Beca was so confused. "Beca. You can't control your feelings. You like him." Hanna said smiling. "But... He broke my heart I don't want to be with him till I know I can trust him again." "We'll give him time to prove he is trustworthy if you care for him.." Chloe said smilin. "You guys are the best!" Beca said smiling. They had a group hug then laid back down. Jesse was still up. Thinkin bout the kiss. It was amazing. He never felt anything like it. It was special. A special kiss from a special girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Aubrey woke up and felt amazing! She hadn't slept like that in forever. Anna and Manna were still asleep so she decided to text Chloe and Beca. "Hey guys! How did y'all sleep? I slept great! Text back ASAP! Got great news!" She sat her phone back down. She decided to take a shower before training that day. She grabbed her clothes and went in the bathroom. When she turned on the water Anna and Manna woke up.

"Hey Manna. What time is it?" "Um hold on let me check." She grabbed her phone. "It's 7." "What time is training again?" "9 I think." "Ok good." "Hey wait I have like 6 unread messages." "Oh really by who?" Anna said gettin up and sittin by Manna to see. "Umm there is 1 from Beca, 1 from Chloe, 1 from Hanna, 1 from Krista, 1 from Agent Smith, and 1 from an unknown number." "What's the one from Agent Smith say?" "Umm it says 'Hello Manna. I just wanted to say training has been cancelled due to unexpected turn of events. I ask that you inform everyone else. Thank you.'" "We'll that's weird. I wonder what happened?" "I'm not sure ill text him back and ask him." She said "I will sir. What exactly happened?" He texted back a few minutes later and said, "It's confidential right now but I ask that you stay in that hallway till further notice. I would like all of you to stay in one room. It's up to you to decide who's room. I will have someone let you know why and when you can leave soon." She texted back and said, "yes sir."

Anna was watchin the conversation. "We'll I guess we better tell everybody." "Guess so but im gonna check the other messages first." "Ok what do they say?" "All the girls just said hey and wanted to know how I was doin but the unknown number said 'Hello Manna. I know you but you don't know me. This is your warning to watch your back. Tell your little friends too.'" "Who is that?!" "I don't know but I think we need to go tell the others what Agent Smith said then tell them when we are all together about that." "Ok should we wait on Aubrey or leave?" "Lets go ahead and leave." "Ok."

*knock knock* Manna and Anna went to Jesse's room first. Jesse heard a knock so he got out of bed and went to open it. To his suprise it was Manna and Anna. "Hey guys. What brings you to my place?" "We are here to deliver a message from Agent Smith." "Oh ok. Would you like to come in?" "No thank you we are in a hurry." "Ok so what's the message?" "We'll Agent Smith asked me to tell everybody that training has been cancelled due to unexpected turn of events and has asked that we all stay in this hallway and he would like for us to be in one room. He will let us know why and when we can leave." "Oh sounds serious. Who's room are we goin to?" "Umm we don't know as soon as we find out we will let you know." "Um ok. Is that all he told you?" "Yep. Now if you'll excuse us we need to go tell everyone else." "Later." He shut the door and they went to Chloe's room.

*knock knock* The knocking woke Hanna up so she got up and opened the door. "Hello girls." "Hey Hanna we need to talk to you and Chloe." "Ok would you like to talk to Beca and Krista too? They are here." "Yes actually we do." "We'll then just come on in." "Ok thanks." They walked in and saw all the girls layin in bed. "I'll wake them up." Hanna said. She started jumpin on the bed and screaming, "Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" Chloe jumped up. Manna, Anna, and Hanna started laughin at them. "What the heck Hanna?!" Chloe said. "Wake up! Manna and Anna want to talk to all of us!" "Ok ok. Beca! Krista! Get up!" Chloe screamed. They got up and started wiping their eyes. "I'm up I'm up!" Beca said. "What's up?" Krista asked.

Aubrey got out of the shower and saw that Manna and Anna wasn't there. She decided to go look for them. She figured they either went to Becas or Chloe's. she knocked on Becas door but ther e was no answer. She tried again still no answer. So she tried Chloe's. she knocked on the door and Chloe answered it. "HeyAubrey what's up?" "Is Manna and Anna here?" "Yes actually would you like to come in?" "Sure." Aubrey walked in and saw Manna and Anna sittin on some chairs and Beca, Krista, and Hanna sittin on the beds. "Hey Aubrey glad you could join us!" Manna said. "Yes! Since you're here to we can tall you at the same time we tell them." Anna said. "Tellus what?" Aubrey asked.

"We got a message from Agent Smith and he asked me to tell everyone." Manna said. "We'll whats the message?" Krista asked. "Ok I was told that training her been cancelled due to unexpected turn of events. He asks that we stay down this hallway and wants us in one room. He left it up to us to choose a room." "What happened?" Chloe asked. "We don't know all he said was that he will have someone tell us why and when we can leave." "Umm ok but who's room are we stayin in?" Beca asked. "How about mine? It's roomy and we got a bunch of snack." Chloe said. Nobody argued they all agreed. "Great! Now we need to go tell Jesse so get some stuff to do and come back here in 5!" They all nodded and left the room to get stuff. Manna and Anna went to Jesses room.

*knock knock* Jesse opened the door. "Hey did y'all decide who's room yet?" "Yes and if its ok with you we will be in Chloe's and Hanna's room." "Yea no that's fine!" "Ok well everyone is gettin stuff to dodo bring you some stuff and be in the room in 5!" "Ok ill be there." He shut the door and Manna and Anna went to their rooms to get some stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey, Anna, and Manna decided to bring some pillows, monopoly, their phones of course, laptops, and chargers for all of that. They were prepared so they left for Chloe's and Hanna's. Beca and Krista got some pillows, candy land, their phones, laptops, chargers, and decided to bring some snacks to help out Chloe and Hanna. They figured that was all they needed. If not they would use other people's stuff. Jesse didn't know what to bring so he picked out a few random things. He got a pillow, his phone and laptop, The Breakfast Club, E.T., Jaws, Star Wars, and Rocky. He hoped that those movies would help Beca bring back the memories of them bein happy together. He really hoped it would work.

Hanna and Chloe cleaned their room in under 2 minutes which gave them enough time to make the computers take the beds out and put bean bags and other soft chairs with pillows and blankets. They also set out a table near the corner of the room with a bunch of different snacks and a fridge with a bunch of drinks. Then everyone started to show up. First was Jesse. "Hey Chloe. Hey Hanna." "Hey Jesse." They said together. "Hey listen Jesse. Lets not bring up what happened last night. The last thing we need is a bunch of drama goin around in one room we can't leave. Ok?" "Ok. Where so you want me to put my stuff?" Jesse started tearing up. "Um I guess just pick a seat and put it anywhere." "Ok thanks." He picked a seat in the corner away from everybody else. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

As soon as he sat down Aubrey, Anna, and Manna walked in. "Hey girls!" Chloe said. "Heyy!" They said. "Come on in and have a seat!" Chloe said. The picked the seats farthest away from Jesse and close to the snack table. Then Beca and Krista came. "Heyy! We brought some snacks!" Beca said. "Yay! The more snacks the better!" Hanna said. They laughed. There was only 4 seats left and Chloe and Hanna already picked the ones in the middle so there was 2 left. One lose to Jesse the other right beside it. Krista sat in the one closest to Hanna and left Beca the one close to him. He did not know ow this would go.

Everyone was there. They were all sittin and talkin about a bunch of different stuff except Jesse. He sat in the corner with his headphones in watching Jaws. Manna stood up. "Hey guys can I have your attention please?" Everyone shut up and looked at her. Jesse heard something so he paused the movie and looked up at her. "I wanted to tell y'all this when we were all together so here it is. This morning I woke up with 6 unread messages. One from each of y'all.." She said pointing to Chloe, Hanna, Beca , and Krista. "And I got one from Agent Smith which I've already told y'all what he said but I got a message from an unknown number."

Everyone was gettin nervous. "And it said..." She pulled out her phone and read it. "Hello Manna. I know you but you don't know me. This is your warning to watch your back. Tell your little friends too." Everyone's mouth dropped including Jesses. "What are we gonna do?" Chloe asked. "The only thing we can do I guess. Hide and wait." Manna said. "Have you told Agent Smith yet?" Jesse asked. "No but that's probably a good idea." She got her phone and texted him. "Hey Agent Smith I probably should've told you earlier but I got a message this morning from and unknown number and it said 'hello Manna. I know you but you don't know me. This is your warning to watch your back. Tell your little friends too." She sent it. "I sent it. Now who wants to watch a movie to get that out of out heads?" They nodded. "How about Mr. Poppers Penguins?" Hanna suggested. They laughed and nodded. She put it in and they watched it. Jesse was even watching it but couldn't concentrate. He was to busy thinkin about that message.

Manna felt her phone vibrate. It was a message from Agent Smith. It said, "Ok. Well you guys might as well know what has happened. I'm sending in a guy right now to explain it all to you." "Ok thank you sir." She replied. She got up and paused the movie. "Ok so Agent Smith said he is sending a guy to explain everything that is goin on." They all said yay. Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone went quiet.

"Who is it?" Hanna said. "Agent Smith has sent me to talk to you." "Ok be there in a sec." Hanna said getting up and walking to the door. She looked through the hole and saw a man in a black suit and sunglasses. She opened the door. "Come on in." "Thank you." He walked in and she shut the door. "So I guess you are all wonderin what's goin on. Well ill tell you. Jesse, Beca, Chloe, Aubrey do you remember that guy that y'all caught stealing money at the movies?" They nodded. "We'll as you know we took him to jail. Well recently he has escaped and has been looking for all of you to get his revenge." T

hey gasped. Chloe started crying. Hanna put her arm around her and hugged her. "So does he know where we are?" Jesse asked. "No he doesn't but he is doin his research that is why we are askin you to give us your phones now that he has Mannas contact information just to be on the safe side." "We'll if he is after us why can't we go after him?" Aubrey asked. "It's not that simple. He is a pro at bein a criminal. He is hard to find and get. That is why he wants you. He was embarrassed by bein caught by a bunch of college students at a movie theatre. We are gonna give y'all new phones that belong to the agency. The only people you can contact is myself, Agent Smith, and each other. Our numbers are already programmed into the phone." He handed the phones out and took up theirs. "Now if you have any more questions contact me or Agent Smith and let us know but for now I ask that you stay in this room at all times. Thank you and goodbye." He walked out of the room. Everybody was scred now and didn't know what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

When he left Chloe and Hanna were freakin out. "Hanna..." "Yes Chloe?" They were tryin to talk between sobs. "What are we gonna do?" "All we can do. I guess." They sat there Chloe cryin her eyes out. "No we can't. We can't just sit around and wait for him to find us. We need to get him before he gets us!" Aubrey said. "But Aubrey.. We ain't prepared for this kinda stuff." Chloe said. "Yes we are! If we work together there ain't nothin we can't do!" "But how will we know where to look?" Chloe asked. "Wait. Looks like that guy forgot to get a phone!" Manna said. It was hers. "I got a message from that number again." "What's it say?" Aubrey asked. "It says 'I will find you. Even if I have to hurt people to get to you. This includes family members. Beca. Doesn't your dad work at Barden?"

Beca started cryin. "No not my dad." "See we must do something before he hurts the ones we love!" Aubrey said. "I agree!" Beca said tryin to quit cryin and wipin her eyes. "He even told us where he was goin! Some criminal! Who else is goin with us?" Aubrey said. "Me!" Hanna said. "Me." Manna and Anna said. "Me." Jesse said. "Me too." Krista said. "Come on Chloe." Aubrey said. "Fine me too!" Chloe said. They high-fived. "Ok first we need to find stuff to wear. Everyone match your partner so nobody gets lost or by themselves." "Ok." They all said.

Hanna and Chloe put on blue jeans and a orange t-shirt to stand out. Beca and Krista wore black jeans with red shirts. Aubrey and Anna put on white jeans and a pink shirt. Jesse and Manna wore blue jeans with a white t-shirt. They were ready. "First we need some gadgets." Manna said. "And I know just where to find them." They snuck out of Chloe's and Hanna's room to this room on the 2nd floor. She typed in a code and the door opened to a room with millions of gadgets. She grabbed a few things for each of them and got a set of keys. "I'm not old enough to drive so Aubrey. Will you drive?" "Yes I will."

Manna took them outside to the Parkin lot and there wasn't a car in sight. "Where's the car?" Aubrey asked. "She took the keys and pushed a button. The road opened and a car rose up to level ground. It was black and looked like it didn't have enough room in it. "How are we all gonna fit in there?" Jesse asked. Manna just smiled and opened the door. It was huge inside! They all climbed in. Aubrey and Anna in the front. "You ready?" Aubrey asked. They all nodded. "To Barden we go!" She turned the car on and pulled out of the Parkin lot.

"So Manna you seem to know what you are doin?" "We'll my dad pretty much trained me for this stuff at home. He told me all the gadgets to use for what kind of mission and what each one does. For example that watch i gave each of y'all tells time, video chats, and has like a chip to help you get online and pretty much do anything." "Wow. That's so cool!" Jesse said. Manna nodded in agreement. "We are here!" Aubrey said. They went Becas dads room. Class just got out so he was cleanin off his desk. Beca was fixin to walk to him but Manna stopped her. "Beca stop." She whispered. She pointed her watch at the floor and saw a trap.

Before she could warn Dr Mitchell he fell right into it. They hid where they couldn't be seen. Then a man came out from behind a corner. "We'll look who it is. Dr. Mitchell." "Kevin? Kevin Robertson?" "Oh you remembered me now did you?" "Of course. How could I forget the guy who stole my car wrecked it then came back and trashed my house and classroom." Beca remembered that. She came home and the house was a wreck. She just thought her dad was drunk again so she went and sat in her room all night.

"We'll guess what Dr. Mitchell. I finally got caught. And by who you ask? By your daughter and some of her friends." Dr. Mitchell's mouth dropped. He never would've thought of his daughter doing something like that. "Why do you have me trapped?" "As bait. You see I want revenge on your daughter. The little girl couldn't stand to not see her daddy anymore." "What are you gonna do to her?!" He said tryin to get loose. "Aww daddy's gettin worried about his baby. I'm glad you asked. I haven't really thought of my plans yet. What do you think I should do? Rape her and her little friends?" "No!" "Or maybe. I should just kill her!" "No! Kill me instead!" "I would love to take you up on that offer but it's just not as satisfying. Plus I need you Alive to find her."

Beca was crying her eyes out. She was tryin so hard to cry as quietly as she could. "Ok Dr. Mitchell shall we go to my place?" He picked up Dr. Mitchell tied him up and put tape over his mouth and picked him up and carried him to a black car and shoved him in the trunk then left.

Beca sat on the floor and cried harder. "We got to go get my dad!" She screamed. "Calm down Beca we will get him I promise!" Cloe said tryin to comfort her best friend. Then Mannas phone went off. It was a text from Kevin. "Hey Manna guess what? I got Becas dad. Guess who's next! That's right. Doesn't Jesses parents own a coffee shop in town? Until you turn yourself in to me every one y'all love is in danger." She read it out loud to everyone. Jesse started to tear up.

"We must stop him!" He said sounding really angry and scared. "I agree!" Aubrey said. "He said he was goin to his place so he probably is goin to drop off Dr. Mitchell then goin after Jesses parents. So if we beat him we can make a trap for him." Hanna said. "Great idea Hanna!" Everyone said. "Thanks now let's go!" "Right!" Aubrey said. Jesse helped Beca up. "Jesse will you carry me to the car? Please?" "Of course." Jesse carried Beca to the car bridal style. "Is she ok?" Chloe asked Jesse. "Yea no she's fine. I just think she don't want to walk after hearing that." Chloe nodded.

They got to the car and Jesse put Beca in and climbed in after her. He sat beside her and she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and laid down on his shoulder. Aubrey hopped in and saw it but didn't say anything. Just smiled. She put the keys in and they were off to The Swanson's Coffee Shop.


	12. Chapter 12

They pulled up and they could still see Jesses parents workin. They felt relieved. "So whats that plan?" Jesse asked. "Umm we could make a net trap?" Hanna suggested. "Maybe but thats kind of obvious don't you think?" Anna said. "Yea I guess." Hanna said. "Maybe we could do the same thing we did to catch him last time?" Becas suggested. "How did you do that?" Krista asked.

"Ok we used Jesse as bait to make him come closer to him while we hid behind a corner then when he got close enough I jumped on his back then Jesse punched him in the stomach and Chloe tied his arms and Aubrey got his gun." "That might work. But maybe we could change it a little bit so he won't know it's a trap." Krista said. They all agreed. "What can we do then?" Aubrey asked.

"Ok we could use Jesses parents as bait and they can lead them to a back room with no way out except the door and Jesse can be behind the door while the rest of us are hiding behind stuff in the room. When Kevin walks in Jesse can shut the door and surely Kevin will turn around then Beca you jump on his back and me and Hanna can come and kick and punch him till he falls then Aubrey can check him and make sure he ain't got a weapon then she an tie him up. Kinda like last time! How's that sound?" Manna said. "Great!" They all said. "But wait. How are we gonna explain this to Jesses parents?" Aubrey asked. "I guess we will have to let Jesse do it." Chloe said. "Ok ill try." He said walkin into the coffee shop.

"Jesse!" Karen (Jesses mom) and Tom (Jesses dad) said. "Hey mom. Hey dad." He said smilin and walkin toward his parents. They gave him a big hug. "What are you doin here? I thought you were training?" "I was. I mean I kinda am. That's why I'm here." He looked around the store and said "Can I talk to y'all in private?" "Of course son." Tom said. "Beca can you come to? I might need some help?" She smiled and nodded. "Oh and can the rest of y'all watch for him. Remember he is in a black car." They nodded. Then Jesse, Beca, and his parents went into another room.

"What's goin on Jesse?" Karen asked. "Ok well do you remember when we cop aught that guy." They nodded "we'll he escaped and wants revenge on all of us." They gasped. "Yea I know. Well to get to us he is kidnapping the people we love and takin them somewhere. He just got Becas dad and he said y'all are next." Karen started to tear up. "But we have a plan and we need y'all's help." Beca said jumpin in there. "We will do anything." Tom said. "Thank you. So here's the plan..."

He explained the plan to them and they agreed to it. Right then Chloe burst in the door and said, "Guys he's here." Tom and Karen took a deep breath. "You ready?" Jesse asked them. They nodded. "Let's do this." Karen said. Jesse and Beca smiled. They went back out there. "Ok Anna and Krista go over there and sit at a table with menus to cover your face to watch. Everyone else places!" Jesse said. They all went in the back room. Tom and Karen acted like nothing was happening and kept workin. Then Kevin walked in.

"Hello sir. What can we get you?" Karen asked. She was tryin to hide the fear in her voice. "Um can I have a cup of black coffee with sugar please?" "Sure thing." He handed her the money. "Oh and is there any chance you have a bathroom in the back?" "Yes we do me and Tom will show you." She smiled and took him to the back room. They kept walkin till they got to the door to the bathroom. "Perfect." He said. Then Jesse shut the door. Kevin turned around really fast and saw Jesse.

"We'll look who it is. Mr. Jesse Swanson here to save the day again. Where's your little friends?" "I told then to wait outside I was goin to deal with you by myself." "Gettin braver ain't you?" "Yes I am." Kevin started walkin closer to Jesse then Beca got up moved out of her hidin place. She started wakin really quiet and slow toward them. "Did you really think you could beat me?" "We'll I thought I might get lucky again." "We'll think again pretty boy."

Just then Beca jumped on his back. Manna and Hanna jumped out and started hitting him and kicking him till he was on the ground. Chloe came ad tied him up. Then Aubrey checked for weapons. She found a knife and a gun. She threw them on the ground. Jesse ran to his parents and gave them a hug. "You guys are our heroes." Karen said crying. Tom nodded. Everyone piled on to that hug and it turned into a big group hug.

They were distracted and didn't notice Kevin untied his hands and grabbed his knife and started crawling to them. He was about a foot away when Jesse saw him and yelled, "Beca look out!" Jesse jumped in front of the knife that would've went into Beca and it got him in the leg. Tom saw this and got out of the hug and punched Kevin right in the face many times. Enough times that Kevin lost multiple teeth, both eyes were black, and they were pretty sure his nose was broke. "Jesse. Jesse. Jesse. This is all my fault." Beca said crying. Then the cops and ambulance showed up. They took Kevin and pit him in the cop car then they put Jesse on a stretcher and went to the hospital. Beca wouldn't leave his side so her and his parents rode with Jesse to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Beca was holding Jesses hand in the ambulance. They wre all cryin. Back at the coffee shop they ran to the car and hopped in. Aubrey took off to the hospital to see Jesse. When they got there they ran out and went into the hospital. They walked to the front desk. "Um excuse me. We are here to see Jesse Swanson." Chloe said as sweet as she could. The woman workin there smiled and said "Yes Jesse. He is in level 5 room 523" "Thank you." She smiled and walked away. "Sweet girl." The woman said to the other woman workin beside her.

They got in the elevator. They pretty much took up the whole elevator. They stopped at level 3 and a family of 5 wanted on but they couldn't fit so the woman said, "Don't worry we will take the next one." She smiled. They smiled back and got on the 5 floor. They ran to the room and saw Beca, Karen, and Tom sittin in the chairs beside the room. They were all crying. "Hey how's he doin?" Aubrey asked. Beca or Karen couldn't answer so Tom said, "We haven't heard. He is in there now with the doctors." They all sat in the rest of the chairs.

Then the doctor came out. "We'll Jesse is in critical condition and he lost a lot of blood. If he wakes up we will have to do surgery to remove the knife since it really dug into his legs." "IF?! What do you mean IF he wakes up?" Beca shouted. "We'll like i said he is in critical condition. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Swanson did Jesse have any asthma?" "Yes he did." Karen said. "We'll that asthma has a part in this. It's hard for him to breathe with the injury and asthma together." Karen sat down and started crying. "Is there anything else you can do?" Tom asked. "Unfortunately no. Not until he wakes up." "Thank you doc." He nodded and walked away.

They were all sitting there in silence when Aubrey finally said, "I'm hungry nobody else wanna go to the kitchen with me and get some food?" Everyone except Karen and Tom went. When they got there they had some turkey and ham sandwiches with chips.

Beca was thinkin about everything that just happened. She was in the hospital with her friends. And Jesse. Jesse. It was her fault. If she would've just paid attention she would've been stabbed and not him! She didn't have asthma. She would've had a better chance of surviving. She didn't realize she was cryin until Chloe said, "Beca are you alright?" "Yea fine. Just thinkin about everything that has happened.." Chloe nodded. "This doesn't seem real. I mean just a few months ago we were normal college students livin life with friends and family. Now we are here." Beca said. "I know it's crazy!" Aubrey said.

"Wait. Family? Dad? MY DAD! We still haven't got my dad!" Everyone gasped. "Crap!" Manna said. "We need to go get him!" Beca said running toward the door. They ran after her to the car. "I'll text Karen and Tom." Beca said gettin into the car. "You have their numbers?" Chloe asked. "Yes we exchanged them at the hospital before y'all got there." "Oh ok." "So Beca where do I go?" Aubrey asked. "We'll let's see. Where is one place abandoned and fairly close to The Swanson's coffee shop? He would have to be close to there to get there so fast." Beca said.

"Hey I know! The old hotel down the road!" Hanna said. "Worth a shot!" Krista said. Aubrey pulled up and the hotel looked really creepy. "You sure this is safe Hanna?" Aubrey asked her. "Nope." She said. "We'll that's comforting." Hanna smirked. "We'll let's go find my dad." Beca said walking toward the house. Everyone followed.

They walked in and it didn't look as creepy anymore. There was some furniture in the middle of the floor and a front desk to the left if that and a elevator and a door to the stairs to the right of the furniture. It didn't look like anything had been touched. "Wow this place ain't half bad!" Anna said. Everyone agreed. They heard some stuff movin above them. Chloe, Hanna, and Anna got freaked out and had to cover their mouth to keep from screaming. "Let's go check that out. Maybe it's my dad." Beca said. They followed her to the stairs. They didn't trust the elevator.

When they got to the 2nd floor there was 2 rooms. They walked in the first one and was shocked to see a baby in a crib layin there. It was asleep. Chloe went and grabbed the baby. It was a boy about 5 months old. "Aw poor thing. It's so skinny and helpless." She said. She carried him to the next room and saw Becas dad. "Dad!" She screamed. He was tied up in a corner with tape over his mouth. She ran to him uncovered his mouth and untied him. "Beca!" He grabbed her and hugged her. They were both crying. He looked up and saw the baby.

"I see you found Kevin's baby." "Kevin's?" "Yes. He told me all about how he had a wife and she just passed away and he was havin to take care of him. He was fixin to kill it but I talked him out of it then he put the baby in the crib and covered my mouth and put me in here." "Wow. You don't think the cops will mind if i take him in do you?" Chloe asked. "I doubt they will mind. I mean he was gonna kill the little guy. It's not like he wanted him." "True." Beca helped her dad up and they walked out of the hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got back to the hospital Beca ran back to the room to see if anything happened. When she got there it was just Tom. He looked pretty happy. "Hey Tom what's goin on?" "Beca!" He ran and gave her a hug. "Thank goodness y'all are ok. And great news! Jesse has woken up! They are lettin us see him before surgery. I made them wait till you got here!" Beca was smilin and cryin tears of joy. "Thank you so much Tom!" She said givin him a hug. "No problem Beca now go in there and see him." Tom was smilin.

She walked in and saw Jesse. Karen saw Beca and said, "Ill leave you to alone for a minute." "Thank you." She said hugging her as she left. She walked to the edge of Jesses bed and pulled up a chair. He could see and could talk just a little and his hearin was still the same.

"Hey Beca." He said smilin. "Hey Jesse." She said smilin back. "This is all my fault Jesse. I should've been payin attention." She said putting her head into her hands. "No it's not." He grabbed her hand. "Bec look at me." She looked at him. "I would do it again if it meant you were safe. Even if I couldn't make I would do anything for you." Beca smiled. "I love you Bec." "I love you too Jesse." She said smilin and cryin.

She leaned forward and they kissed. The kiss was so special to both of them. It lasted for a few seconds. Beca pulled away. She was smiling really big now. "Jesse I don't know what I would do with out you." "And I would die with out you Bec." Beca leaned in again and they kissed again. It lasted just a few seconds and they pulled away. Then the rest of the group walked in.

"Jesse!" Everyone said. "Hey guys!" "How you feelin?" Krista asked him. "Pretty good. Just a little pain." Chloe saw Beca and Jesse holdin hands. She looked at Beca. Beca saw Chloe and Chloe winked at her. Beca smiled. "So Chloe why do you have a baby with you?" Jesse asked. "Oh yea right. I found this little guy at the hotel all by himself. I'm gonna ask the police if I can have him." She smiled. She had always wanted a little baby boy. Jesse smiled. "Can I hold him?" "Sure." She smiled and handed him over to Jesse.

"What are you gonna name him?" He asked. "I was thinkin about callin him Skylar." Jesse smiled really big. He looked into the baby's eyes "Skylar that's perfect." Then the doctor walked in. "Jesse are you ready for your surgery?" "I guess so." He handed Skylar back to Chloe and the doctor came and wheeled him out of the room. Karen and Tom told him good luck and they loved him on his way past them.

Karen and Tom went into the room and sat with everyone else. "You guys wanna watch a movie?" Manna asked. "Sure what movie?" Krista said. "Um they got Toy Story and Ted." "Um let's watch Toy Story since we got a baby with us." Chloe suggested. "Ok sounds good!" Manna said putting the DVD into the tv. "That reminds me I need to go call the police and ask them if I can adopt Skylar." She handed Skylar to Hanna and walked to the cafeteria with her phone. "Hey Beca can I talk to you in private for a sec?" "Sure Aubrey." They walked outside of the room.

"Hello?" "Hello. This is Chloe Beale and I was apart of the Kevin Robertson drama and I found, where he was stationed, a baby by itself. Am I allowed to adopt it?" "Yes but you must go through paper work saying that you want to adopt the baby and you found it by itself." "Sounds good. When do I need to come by and sign the papers?" "Whenever you can but the sooner the better." "Thank you I'm at the hospital so I might come tomorrow." "Ok thank you." "Thank you." Chloe hung up and started walkin toward the room. She heard someone talkin so she stopped and listened.

"What's up Aubrey?" "We'll I saw you and Jesse holdin hands. Does that mean y'all are back together?" "Um yea I guess so." Beca smiled. "Oh ok. Look I'm sorry for gettin between you and him in the first place. I never meant to hurt either of you." "Don't worry about it Aubrey. That's the past." Aubrey smiled and they hugged. Chloe smiled. She was glad her best friends were still friends. "Oh Beca before we go back in I got some great news!" "Really what?" "I was gonna tell you and Chloe before all this stuff happened but I'm talkin to Uni again!" "Really? That's great!" "Thanks!" They smiled and hugged again. "When you gonna tell Chloe?" Beca asked.

Then Chloe walked out of her hidin spot. "She just did." Chloe smiled and hugged Aubrey. "You little snoop!" Beca said. "Hey I can't help it I'm nosey!" They laughed and hugged and walked back into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

They walked in and Hanna was holdin Skylar up. He was very interested in the movie. "So Chlo you get to keep Skylar?" "Yes actually! I just have to sign some papers tomorrow!" They all cheered. They all took turns holdin Skylar. He really liked playin with hair. Chloe laid out her jacket on the floor so he could lay down. Krista and Anna sat down and played with him while everyone else was really into Toy Story.

Then the doctor opens the door. "Great news! Everything went great! The knife is out, his asthma is back to normal and you have nothin to worry about!" They cheered and the nurses wheeled him back into the room. He was still asleep. "He should wake up in a few minutes. The gas is still wearin off." "Thanks doc!" Tom said. He walked out and left everyone in there with Jesse. They kept watchin Toy Story till Jesse woke up. Beca was sitting beside him holdin his hand.

When he finally woke up he squeezed Becas hand. Beca smiled. "Morning sunshine." Beca said. "Morning." He smiled and sat up. "How you feelin sweetie?" Karen asked him. "Um better not in as much pain but still kinda hurts." "The doctor said you will have to stay here overnight to let your leg heal then you can go home." Jesse nodded.

"Can I hold Skylar again?" "Sure thing Jesse." Chloe handed Skylar to Jesse. "He's so cute." Jesse said. He had blue eyes with blonde hair and was really tiny. "Hey little man. Me and you are gonne be great friends!" He smiled and Skylar smiled back. "He smiled at me!" They laughed. Beca thought it was so cute when Jesse was talkin to Skylar.

It was already midnight and everybody just decided to top stay there. Aubrey went and got some pillows and blankets and they made beds in the floor. Beca slept beside Jesse all night. Skylar slept with Chloe. The next morning Beca woke up and everyone was still asleep. She checked her phone. She had 2 unread messages. One from Agent Smith and one from her dad. Her dad texted her

"Hey Bec. Just thought I'd let you know I'm home now and if you need me to pick you up I will. Love you. Goodnight." She texted back, "Thanks dad but I think ill ride home with Aubrey and them. Love you too." Now what did Agent smith want? He said. "Beca Mitchell. You guys ignored my orders and disobeyed me, but since since you caught him and Jesse is ok, I'm letting it go. I'm proud of what y'all did. You stood up for yourselves and that's what bein a secret agent is all about and if y'all would like, we would like all of y'all to become official secret agents for the agency. What do you say?" Beca was shocked to see that. She thought that Agent Smith would be really mad about them breakin the rules.

Jesse woke up. "Morning cutie!" Jesse said looking at her. She looked up form her phone and smiled. "Morning. How do you feel?" "A lot better thank you." They smiled. "Who you textin?" He asked her. "My dad and Agent Smith." "Oh really. What did Agent Smith say?" "He wants us to become fully secret agents." "Seriously?" Beca nodded. "Wow. What are we gonna do?" Jesse asked. "I think we should take it!" Beca answered. "Me too! But do you think everyone else will to?" "I'm sure they will."

Then Skylar started crying because he was hungry and Beca grabbed him and made him about and started feeding him. Chloe woke up when she heard the cryin but she saw Beca had him so she just laid there. Everybody else woke up about 20 minutes later.

Jesse was still in the hospital. they were gonna let him go after lunch to make sure everything was gonna be okay. They were all playing with Skylar again. "So guys I got a text from Agent Smith this morning." Beca said. "Really? What did he say?" Hanna asked. "He said that even though we didn't listened to him he was proud of us and wants all of us to become fully secret agents for that agency." It was silent. "So are we gonna take him up on his offer?" "Sure why not? I mean we did great this time! I'm sure we will do great any other time!" Manna said. Everyone agreed except Chloe she just walked out of the room. "I got this." Beca said getting up and walkin out there.

"Hey Chlo what's wrong?" "Beca. I don't know if I can do it. I mean I'm takin in Skylar and I don't want to stay away from him a lot." "Chloe I know but think about what will happen if you don't! If it wasn't for you Skylar would probably have died if you wouldn't of taken him. What if there is another baby out there that needs you to save them. You could save so many people's lives!" "Thank you Beca. But who can watch Skylar while we are working?" "Um I'm sure Karen and Tom wouldn't mind and if they are ever busy we can ask Fat Amy or Stacie." Chloe laughed. "I guess so. I'm in." They hugged and walked back in the room. "Let's do it!" Chloe said. They all cheered. The doctor walked in. "Jesse you ready to go home?" He said smiling. "Yes. You have no idea!" The doctor hollered at a nurse to get him a wheelchair and they wheeled him to Karen and Toms car.


	16. Chapter 16

Beca texted Agent Smith back and said "Hey Agent Smith. We would all like to take you up on your offer and work for you." He texted back saying, " Thank you. Can y'all start Monday?" Beca asked everybody and they said that was fine. She texted back and said that was fine. Jesse was gonna stay with Karen and Tom till Monday. They figured he would be recovered by then. Karen and Tom were gonna watch Skylar everyday unless they were busy and Chloe got a hold of Fat Amy and she said she would watch Skylar if she ever needed her too.

When that Monday came everybody put on their outfits they wore on the first day of training. Chloe and Hanna wore their blue shirts with Hakuna Matata written on them in yellow with black knee knocker sweats. Beca and Krista wore their purple shirts that had Stay Strong written on them in white with grey knee knocker sweats. Aubrey and Anna wore their pink shirts with DOnt quIT written on them in red with white knee knocker sweats. Jesse and Manna wore their black shirts with Just do it and a Nike symbol written on them in white with black knee knocker sweats.

They all met at the door before goin in. The first day of their new jobs. Secret Agents. They had come far. "Y'all ready for this?" Beca asked. Everybody nodded. "Let's do this!" Chloe said. They locked hands and walked through the door.

*A few months later*  
The agency had been pretty busy. The best friends had already been on 3 missions. All were successful. One was with a bank robber. Another was with a murderer. The other was someone Set a house on fire. Agent Smith was impressed by how well they were doin. From then on he went to them for advice or just went to them when there was a big mission. Chloe still had Skylar. In fact she rescued another baby in a fire. But this time Beca and Jesse took her in. She was about a few months younger than Skylar. They named her Kate. Beca and Jesse were still goin strong. They went out on dates almost every week. Kate was living with Beca and Jesse pretty much lived with Beca since he stayed over all the time. One day while they were out walkin in the park with Kate in the stroller Jesse got down on one knee and said, "Beca. I love you and I don't want to spend my life with any other girl except for you. Will you please accept this promise ring and promise me we will be together forever?" Beca was crying. "Yes Jesse yes!" He put the ring on her finger and he got up and they hugged and kissed. "I thought you were gonna propose there for a second." Jesse laughed. "I would but I thought it might be to soon for us." "This is why I love you." Beca said. "I love you too Beca." They kissed and Beca started pushin up the stroller around the park.


End file.
